


Inevitable Endings

by acciowests



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciowests/pseuds/acciowests
Summary: William Loustrand and Calan Murwel have been beloved for almost two years now. They know everything about one another, all the good, all the bad.However, months passed and Calan still kept one piece of information to himself. It is now time for Calan to tell Will something he should have told him sooner, something that would end everything.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Inevitable Endings

Winter had fallen upon Newcaysia, and while Edurne was blanketed in snow and Derval was experiencing heavy rain, Ophion had its usually frost-covered ground and chilling winds that it had adapted to for the later months of the year. The field of wildflowers outside the Loustrand cottage had died and was now covered in a thick line of frost that crushed beneath their feet with each step of the leather boots prepared to handle the colder elements. Ophion had never been cold enough for snow, the occasional shower of it perhaps, but it would never stick, certainly not inches of it. The annual Yule celebrations were drawing nearer each day, the cottage now festively decked out in the appropriate decorations for the occasion. The Loustrand brothers had usually spent Yule alone since their banishment, but the last few years they had been joined by Vee Newarre, Thomas's beloved, and only last year William's beloved Calan had joined them for the evening dinner.

William was now sat before the fireplace, the orange flames blazing before him as he read a Yule tale by its light. He had recently bathed and was now dressed in his soft cotton pyjamas, his damp raven hair often dripping onto the pages of his novel. He would have stayed there all night, seated on a cushion, a rabbit stew warm in his stomach, finishing yet another novel after only starting it earlier that day. That was, of course, if the knocker upon the cottage door hadn't sounded, the knocking ringing throughout the small house. William stood, bookmarking his page and resting the book upon the candlelit mantelpiece. The dark December nights had prompted many candles around the room to be lit, the main candle chandelier casting its golden waxy glow around the sitting room. His bare feet padded against the floor as he crossed to the door, not bothering to check who waited outside as he twisted the handle in his grip, the cold winter breeze rushing straight through him as he pulled it open.

The figure before him was that of a boy. His chocolate brown hair was long and messy around his golden chiselled face, dressed in simple black trousers and an oversized grey coat, a knitted scarf around his slim neck. William would recognise that face anywhere. The slightly arched thick brows, the light brown eyes speckled with gold, the scatter of dark freckles over clear skin, the thin kissable lips that hid a mouth full of shiny white teeth. Calan Murwel.

Calan didn't look as he usually did, perhaps it was just the weather getting him down. The shimmer of gold in his eyes had seemed to dim and the smile that he gave his beloved didn't quite meet his eyes. Nonetheless, William welcomed him inside, intertwining their fingers and leading him to the leather sofa closest to them. Calan shucked off his coat, revealing a simple grey shirt beneath before watching William sit before him. William waited for him to sit, to be able to reclasp his hand and lean onto his shoulder, but Calan just stood there, coat hooked over his arm and a stern look on his face.

Will reached out for him, taking his coat and setting it to the side, "Sit down, Cal. Is something wrong?"

Calan didn't say anything, instead, he began to pace, the sound of his boots against the floor like an endless clicking. William had never seen him like this before, nervous wasn't a natural state for him. Even when he and Calan had first gotten together, he had never shown signs of being nervous, no sign of anxiety or worry. That wasn't the case now. William, on the other hand, was almost completely overcome with nerves, his relaxed manner from this evening had become tense as his beloved remained silent before him. Calan's hand were in fists at his sides as he walked to-and-fro, though it wasn't from anger. William had seen Calan angry before, and this was not that.

It was then that Calan sat, his legs brushing Will's, intertwining their fingers. William couldn't ignore the gloss that covered his eyes, the way he bit his lip to stop it from trembling, how the hand that was now in his was shaking. Swallowing hard, William inched forward, resting his forehead against Calan's, his free hand coming up to cup his cheek. Both sets of eyes, one hazel and one dark brown, fluttered shut at the comforting touch of the other. Will could have stayed like this forever, one hand on Calan's cheek, his other hand intertwined with his, their body's leaning against one another's. They traded breaths in the dim light of the cottage, William not pulling away from his beloved until he felt a warm liquid run down along his fingers.

Pulling his forehead away, his eyes flickering open, William was met with the sight of tears. The salty water spilt from Calan's eyes in a gentle stream, as though this was not the first time he had cried over whatever matter had caused him to weep now. "Calan," William breathed, beginning to wipe away his tears, "What is it?"

Calan sniffed, squeezing Will's hand in his and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the back of his palm. He was shaking his head, his mass of chestnut hair falling into his eyes, " I can't say it because then it becomes true. I can't let it be true Will, I cant."

"Can't let what be true, Cal?" William asked, placing sweet kisses on his cheeks.

"My mother and I, " he started, lips wobbling, chest rising, tears falling, "We're moving to Edurne, Will. "

Will pulled away slightly, his eyebrows pulling into a frown as he repeated the information just given to him. Edurne. The North Kingdom. Calan was moving there, days away from him, days apart. But he noticed how he had said his mother and him would be leaving, running away, he realised. Calan's father was abusive, not only to his wife but to his son. Will could never forget the time Calan had arrived at the cottage bleeding, his nose streaming scarlet, purple bruising already around his cheekbone and eye, buckling knees as he fell into Will's waiting arms, sobs wracking through his beaten body. He understood why they had to go, why they had to leave and make a home for themselves, far from his clutches.

Will nodded slowly, "I understand, I need you to be safe, Cal."

Calan shook his head, moving to rest his head against William's chest, his nose nuzzling his neck. He released Will's hands, moving to hold onto his pyjama shirt instead. Will knew he was hurting, knew because of how small he became. Calan was the type of boy who was stubbornly arrogant and obnoxiously proud, but not in private. In private he was kind and understanding, a misunderstood boy who just wanted to be better. Yet, even with William, it wasn't often he would completely let go and as he climbed into Will's lap, crying into his chest and Will brushed his hair, he was completely undone. The boys sat there, clung to one another, tears dripping from their eyes and hearts breaking.

William didn't know when he had started crying, he just knew that the salted liquid now dripped from his chin as he rested his head against Calan's. The latter boy had calmed, hiccuping gently as he placed kisses on William's neck, muttering how he loved him over and over. William had his arms hooked around Calan's waist, his hands gently circling his back. Calan soon rose his head, lips connecting with Will's, brushing gently and lovingly.

"I love you, William Loustrand, " he told him between kisses, moving to cup Will's cheek with both hands. Calan was now straddling Will's body, but not at all in a sexual way. His touch was gentle, purely innocent, the connection of their bodies only meaning to be closer to one another.

Will pushed his lips against Calan's, leaning up to reach his mouth and savour the familiar taste of him. "I'll go with you, " William insisted, moving his hands up Calan's back, "I want to go with you, Cal."

Calan moved his hands to Will's shoulders, beginning to kiss his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, before meeting the warmth of his lips once more, "You cannot, my love. You have to stay here with your brothers."

Will shook his head, "When do you leave? I can pack, please, Calan."

Calan stood, collecting his coat as he did so. He wiped away his tears, pulled his coat on and arranged his scarf around it, running his hands through his hair. Calan let out a shaky breath, "My mother and I are leaving as soon as I get back, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just wanted things to be normal for as long as possible."

William couldn't get himself to stand, couldn't force his legs to move as Calan reached the door. "I love you, " was all Will said, tears falling down his cheeks as Calan opened up the door. Calan turned slowly, giving Will a smile full of love before stepping out of the threshold and shutting the door behind him.

Will watched the door, his heart shattering within his chest, just waiting for Calan to come back. But he never did. William may have been sat there for hours, or maybe just minutes, before his eldest brother came down the stairs. Will had started crying again, sobs pouring from his mouth like the tears that poured from his eyes. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough air to stop the hurting in his chest as it tightened. Isaac didn't say anything, didn't ask Will what was wrong or why he was crying, instead he just moved to his brother's side, wrapping him in a warm embrace and stroking his hair. William leant into his brother, crying and shaking and feeling as if nothing would ever be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot of William and Calan!
> 
> I also have a one-shot of Isaac (William's brother mentioned at the end!) and his wife Sabine.
> 
> I love writing about my own characters so I hope you enjoyed reading about them! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
